Only You
by MaybeWack
Summary: Only you can be the aching in my heart, my enemy. The only animal I couldn't fight you hold me in the dark when storms arrive. Bane/OC
1. My Enemy

_**Only You**_

_My Enemy_

* * *

Bane the mercenary who dominated the streets of Gotham. Vehicles the size of tanks passing through the streets one by one. His followers watching, lurking in the corners and just waiting for anyone to try and brake free. He took over Gotham, Batman hasn't been seen and he released all the criminals to terrorize the streets. Everyone stayed inside, barely any stores still open anymore, and people feared underneath him. So many tried to rise up, try and brake free but all failed.

In every crowd there was someone who got scared more than others. One knowing and fearing as Bane's men watched over us and those are the ones who broke. Those are the ones who betrayed all the revolutions that tried to bring Bane down. So many were made examples out of. The citizens watched as a large group would be shot down, blood spilling everywhere but nobody screamed. The shootings of these people became an almost weekly thing. It was nothing knew to anyone.

Trials took place every day with Jonathan Crane as the judge. People yelling guilty echoed out of the building and innocent people where either exiled or killed. Anger is what everyone felt in there and all for what? It was the poor against the rich but the rich had done nothing to them. Many where killed off for trivial things that had happened ten years ago that no longer mattered.

I have seen of this. I have watched this scene so many times and I have heard the screams from the victims. From all of this I have learned what to do for a revolution, what to do during a trail and most of all how to avoid Bane's men.

Small groups you stay in. You don't grow in fast pace like so many have that leads someone scared to fast and to easily. You don't meet in the same place never twice. Bane's men will see and so will an outsider. Warehouses to obvious never go for the obvious. Codes very specific codes only close followers will know. If to many know about a plan word will be leaked out fast. And if one get's caught make sure it's a not a close circle friend, the ones who know less will survive more easily, they don't kill off the less importance so fast.

The biggest rule never to ever brake is never go to the meetings your self. So many leaders go out and stand so proud but not me. Close circle of people will see me and the others will only go by word. Keeping a group together sends a wrong message and makes it easier to kill everyone off especially the leader. This is the only way to keep Bane and his men away. This is the only way to keep your followers lives safe.

"Did you really think you could take over Gotham?" Until the raspy voice behind the mask is in your home standing there with his men, all their guns pointing at you, while you had just come back from the store and your arms are filled with grocery bags. "Your leader is hard to track down, so I have come for you." His voice so calm yet mechanical and the way he stood there just showed he didn't even know I was the leader. Bane who took over Gotham doesn't even realize, I Kat, is head of the revolution who's been killing of his men.

* * *

**Authors Note **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **I have been getting into Bane fanfictions lately but all seem to be almost the same? I am not in anyway criticizing the stories but I want to write something different. I know all deal with revolutions, so will mine, but the main character always get's caught to fast or the whole romance is obvious. I started getting the idea after reading a few and loosing interest in it fast since all started going in the same direction. PLEASE DO TELL ME HOW YOU THINK OF IT. Your opinions are important of how you feel the story is going. I know the chapter is short but I feel its a great catch your attention. I do hope all you Bane fans like it.

**MaybeWack**

**XOXOX  
**


	2. In the Dark

_**Only You**_

_In the dark  
_

* * *

Batman was the hero Gotham needed. Citizens supported the dark knight and saw how he was taking down criminals. People looked up to him, and criminals feared him. For once nobody was scared to leave their homes, walk the streets, and be in fear of the night. Gotham had gotten what they needed and the city seemed it would turn up and for once look on the bright side and not hide in the dark that was the mob.

The mob ran everything in Gotham from schools to half the court rooms so no one got locked up. They bought their way around and killed off anyone who got in their way. The height of the power got to the point where in broad daylight they would walk around and no cops would arrest with them. They where so powerful they where the ones who ruled Gotham until Harvey Dent.

Harvey was the white knight while Batman was the black knight. Both fighting to keep Gotham clean and crimes low. While Batman hid behind a mask Harvey was upfront and faced the mob head on. In one day he arrested all the mob leaders and never has anyone been able to do that. But by being upfront and showing no fear that had cost him his life when the Joker stared his reign of chaos.

The Joker known by many as the Clown Prince of Chaos took over Gotham by fire, explosives, and no fear of killing right on the spot. Just like Harvey he had no fear of showing his face, he was front and center of everything he had done and that lead him to his downfall as well. From exploding Gotham hospital and trapping people in the boats to see who will kill each other only lead him to be beaten by the Batman.

Batman always hiding behind a mask, the citizens then growing to hate him, blamed for multiple deaths and yet he was never caught. No one still knows who the Batman was or where he went. He kept himself hidden, away from outsiders and this is how he survived. This is how I survived.

Harvey, the mob and the Joker where to out there with them selves everyone knew. You must always stay hidden and only be there when needed. Staying hidden has kept Bane from knowing that I am the leader of the only revolution that has been going since he started. My identity many only know me as a man and so many believed it. That's why my army is the only one who can keep going.

Many revolutionists go towards the young and people who aren't scared. These are also the foolish and irrational people who will do anything without a second thought. No you go for the ones that have meaning to be a revolutionists. The local store clerk, a father, a doctor or a school teacher. All of them strong motive and a quick thought that if something will go wrong their family will be at alarger risk. These are the people who are will hide with you, stay secret and fight harder to keep their family safe. They will risk nothing.

I will risk nothing. I've always had a plan just in case I would get caught. Multiple of plans just in case I would be killed or captured. My close circle know what to do, know where to go, and where all other plans are scattered about Gotham. Always be prepared because if the leader goes so does the revolution and everything you have been fighting for.

"Where is you leader?" Bane's large body taking up most of the space in my living room, while his men stood around near the walls. His mask covering half his face, valves like spider legs going inward near his mouth almost as if to grasp it and never let go. His hands holding onto his coat's collar that stuck up a little around his neck and had what looks like sheep's fur inside it.

"I don't know." Fear. I felt fear growing in me. Leader or not this man was five times my size and he now knows where I live. My legs started shaking and so did my hands from my nerves getting the best of me. Bane was not a normal man not by shear body size or that mask that he depended on.

"Sure you must know something." He walked over to me standing in front of me as I just stood there my arms hurting from holding the groceries for so long. I felt so small and insignificant compared to him and technically I was.

"I just know he's been planning to attack certain streets where most of your men are. That's how I found out about it. When they attacked here last week." Lies all lies. I have changed plans no longer on the streets but now near Jonathan Crane. Bane was catching on and fast so I needed to create a diversion of some sorts.

"You want to stay safe don't you?" Nodding my head trying so hard not fall down from my legs from shaking. I could feel the sweat on my armpits on my long sleeve shirt glad my coat was still on to cover it. "I'll make a deal. You find out more about this revolution and I won't kill you." His eyes starring into my mine and I felt fear take over me.

Nodding my head I agreed. His man leaving, walking out one by one, and all of them then loading onto the large tank. Bane stood there for a moment giving me one last look. "I'll be seeing you in a week." Leaving with the rest of his men and closing the door behind him.

I shook in shear fear. Dropping my bags on the floor, pacing back in forth for once I felt like I didn't know what to do. Running quickly to the kitchen and gasping for something to drink. What am I to do? Never was Bane agreeing to let me live part of the plan. Never was Bane even thinking of visiting me part of any plan I have made.

Gasping trying to breathe as I pulled my coat and long sleeve off. I was so hot and my body sweating as I took all that had happened. Plan I have to plan. Walking over and grabbing the set of groceries on the floor and I put them in their place. Opening and closing my cabinets, filling my refrigerator, and thinking finally lead me to my plan.

My carton of eggs broken so in a few days I will go back to the store, one of my inner circles works there, and I will tell him. He will warn the others. I will need to be careful about this just in case Bane has his men follow me around.

When I had created the diversion on my street I didn't think any of his men where around. I had walked out of my home and talked to my men of what to do next. No one should have been around, but Bane must have caught on sooner than I thought.

In one week Bane will be back.

* * *

Bane had to deal the a group of a small army since he had took over Gotham. Most he had kept away from Talia only small attacks have been made. Recently they have been growing, his followers being killed off, and all on random streets it seemed. The attacks didn't seem planned but Bane knew they where. The tactic was conquer and divide the leader was trying and it was starting to work on some areas.

The leader was said to be a man. Bane had captured some of the armies people but all knew nothing. They joined and where only told what to do by someone. A description never made, always a different person, and always by a code. A code Bane's men had tried to brake but only kept changing.

Only a few days ago was an attack made, one small but another one in an area most of Bane's men were. The small attack he knew was a diversion the moment the second had came. The issue was some how all the people they killed or captured knew nothing more than to attack in certain areas. How they where able to know Bane wasn't sure. This revolution group was more planned out than any other.

The leader no one knew by name or if he was even real. Bane thought for a while it might be just a group that had collected over a while and the main leaders gave the orders. The thought left when he was told about the girl.

One of his men near by the area and watched what happened. He mentioned about the girl talking to the group who had created the small diversion. It was enough Bane needed to get his start on getting rid of the revolution. They where becoming more of a problem than what Bane wanted to admit.

The house the girl lived in was small compared to the others. His men barely able to fit in the living room as they waited. They had searched the house earlier with nothing to fine of any revolution or small army she knew of. Bane knew it was a possibility she might be just like the others andknew nothing but only told what to do.

Once the girl had walked in Bane was surprised to see such a small thing. Barely the height of five foot it seemed, her coat a bit large for her size and the groceries looked half her size as she stood there holding them. Her hair was pulled back in a messy up do with colors of pink and blue at the ends of the strands. But there was her face.

Bane knew he was larger than most men and woman all seemed tiny to him. Talia was the only one who never feared him but even then he was scared he might hurt her. But this woman she was nothing but a porcelain doll. Her face shaped like one of those dolls you see in windows at antique shops and back behind glass doors so no one broke them. She resembled one so much Bane had to keep back a smirk. The woman was so fragile.

He could see the fear grow in her as he stood there. He knew the woman did not know much about the small army, but the fact she had talked to one of the men means he could use her. The woman he could use to exploit information and the power he has over her made it easy. The woman would be nothing but his doll that he will bring into the darkness with him.

* * *

**Authors Not: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so glad you all like the story already! It got me in such a creative mood I started typing the next chapter. I figured this will be a nice Christmas present for all you Bane fans. I won't be able to update this until after New Years. I will be busy with work and family up until then. I will be working on the story just wont be finished and up that time. I hope all of you have a great Holiday and New Years!

**MaybeWack**

**XOXOX  
**


	3. Couldn't Fight

_**Only You**_

_Couldn't fight  
_

* * *

The snow in Gotham was always the worst. Some places got inches but Gotham had always gotten a foot of snow. Kids use to play and have snow ball fights around the neighborhoods. Now no one leaves but stay trapped inside where none of Bane's men can see you.

Criminals that Bane let out have been breaking into homes for warmth and families have been suffering for that. Since Gotham has been shut out of the out side world food supplies in the last week became scarce.

That is the least of my worries. Planning for Bane's arrival and the stress of keeping my army going and informing my inner circle weighed so much on my shoulders. The only freedom I have to get away from it is to sneak off where no one about my past.

"So this where you run off too." His voice. The snow crunching underneath his feet as I felt his presence come closer and stand next to me. I didn't know what to do. Wiping my eyes away from any other tears I tried to straighten up. My nerves a mess again.

Here I am standing next to Bane in front of my fiance's grave. I felt so much mixed emotions and horror was one of them. Turning to look at Bane only to have him starring at me. His eyes burning into me as if trying to solve some type puzzle.

"Why are you here?" Now I was trying to figure him out. I've known Bane's men where following me but why to a grave yard? There is no importance of any of it or anything he could use against me in the future. My fiance is dead what gain would he have of seeing me here?

"You shouldn't be in the cold." For a split second looking at him for once Bane looked human. For the small second something passed in his eyes but what it was I am not sure of.

"I'm fine. But you still didn't answer my question." Standing outside in the snow made me less scared of the large man next to me. I knew at many minute he could kill me, but the way he stood there gave off it's not what he had planned.

"You weren't home. I sent my men out to find you." I could hear his breathing as he mask in the mask, the way his voice sounded mechanical at times and then almost human.

Nodding my head I didn't move as I looked at my fiance's headstone one last before walking off to leave the graveyard, Bane followed. Passing the rows of headstones Bane's voice startled me slightly.

"Who was he?" I wasn't sure at first what to say to Bane, almost startled that he would ask.

"He was my fiance." Looking back at Bane as he followed behind me starring confused at him for asking such a question. "He was killed by the Joker." Scuffing my boot in the snow almost out of the cemetery.

Silence fell between us and I opened the gate and started walking down the street. "Where do you think your going, little one?" Turning around quickly almost not comprehending what he had just called me.

"What?" Did he just really call me little one? Gesturing to the motorcycle that stood in front of him I backed up slightly. "No thanks. I can walk perfectly fine." Turning around and walking towards my house I heard the engine start up.

"It would be safer if you didn't." Stopping the bike at the corner of the street next to me as I turned to face him.

"Oh really? And why is that?" The thought of Bane worrying about my safety made me laugh almost. Trying to hide my smirk it was amusing seeing him trying to stop me from walking just a few block to get back to my house.

"Because a new revolution has broken out." My face contorted in so many mixed emotions. There hasn't been any besides mine in weeks. The fact Bane was telling me gave me another thing to worry about, will this effect my army?

"Are they attacking people?" Bane's silence with the breathing from his mask gave it all away. Starring down the street I wasn't sure what to think of the this.

"They have already killed some of the army you have been able to join." There it was, the last thing I wanted to hear. Why would another army try and start to kill off mine? What was this group?

Looking down the street I wasn't sure what to think. I didn't want to get on the damn bike with him but the way he was looking at me told I wasn't going to have choice. Grumbling to my self I moved to sit behind him only to have him move me to the front.

"Not uh, not happening." Shaking my head no and pushing away from him. There was no way I am going to sit in the front with him around me trapping me on.

"You think you have a choice little one." That damn mask and they he sounded when he spoke. His voice and presence was now becoming annoying.

"Yes I do, and stop calling me 'little one'. I'm not a child." His eyes pouring into my one, a dark blue they where and it felt like he starring into my soul trying to figure me out again.

Grabbing my roughly by the arm I was moved to sit in front of him with his chest towering over me. "You are nothing but the size of a child." I could feel the bullet proof chest and they way he wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me was like being pulled toward a wall.

Engine roared as Bane went through the deserted street. I have never been on a motorcycle. Part was excited with the thrill the other fearing for my life as the beast that sat behind held me still and close. His frame hovered over me like a bear trapping his prey. The wind blew my hair about and I felt even colder with the cool are. The warmth from Bane was the only thing that was keeping me from freezing but I wasn't going to lean into for more.

Reaching my house and quickly got off and went to the front door opening it and running to the near by heater to warm myself up. My fingers felt slightly numb and they looked blue and purple. I heard the front door close and Bane walking in with his large boots pounding in the wooden floor.

"How long where you with him?" Looking over at Bane as he stood there starring at me. Something about him in my house made me uneasy. Being outside with him I wasn't so scared but having him in my house scared the shit out of me.

"About five years why?" Shouldn't he be asking why I wanted to join the revolution not about my fiance and his death? "Can you please sit down or take off the damn coat. You making me nervous just standing there and watching me." Bane didn't but move forward standing so close next to me and the heater.

"What did the army tell you? I'm sure you have to know something about their plans." Bane standing there a good over a foot taller than me with his hulk of body made me feel so small.

"Just… just that they where going to attack more streets. Major ones that most of your men stay on or where some criminals have been living." It was what all non inner circles really knew about anyways. I have known Bane has killed people from my army and made examples out of them. They where also the irrational ones that did things that where not my bidding but their own.

"Where will these attacks be." Biting the site of my lip thinking. In all honesty I don't always remember where I plan my attacks with new ones and back up plans always running through my hand. Thinking hard I tried to remember one that wouldn't give up in anyway.

"I think one near where the trails are? I'm not really sure. The man that I talked to had something about a few more attacks on certain streets but I don't know what ones." I didn't remember what ones on the top of my head. I wasn't even sure what the date ways anymore. My inner circle is what kept me up to date on plans. I always needed to be ahead of everything especially when a plan fails.

"Find me them." Turning around and began walking towards the front door. Catching myself confused not sure what the hell he meant by that.

"Find you them? What the hell does that mean. I don't even know where to find these people." But I do. In contrast to forgetting certain plans I knew every member by name and where they where located in Gotham. I also knew who would betray us faster.

"I will give you a month." Opening the front door and taking step back I felt a surge of anger.

"Wait! You expect me to find these people in a month? You can't even find them. And now there's another revolution trying to brake in that is killing the other one. What the hell is going on Bane?" He sat on his bike looking at me trying to read me again.

"The time will come for you to know. For now you are to find out the army that you are in. Be careful little one." The motor roar and Bane left leaving me on the side of the street in front of me house. Storming back in and slamming the door shut. This man was insufferable.

* * *

**Authors Not: **I hope everyone had a great holiday and new years! This chapter isn't to long but I didn't want to rush to far in the story yet. The next chapter will be longer and explains a lot more as well. A month till Bane comes back so A LOT to type about it. I'll have the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks or so. College will be starting up again so I will try my best.

**Review?**

**_MaybeWack_  
**

**_xoxoxo  
_**


	4. Lights

_**Only You**_

**Lights**

* * *

The streets of Gotham are completely bare. The roads covered in snow with marks left by the tanks that have been circling every road watching for any type of movement. Cars untouched covered in a sheet of white. Gotham is dead now as if Bane's take over was it for the corrupted city. Just like a human struggling with cancer all their life, it was the final battle, and the city's heart couldn't make it anymore. Bane's take over was the cancer now killing the heart and every organ that was in it; the citizens dieing with it.

They say the brain still lives for a certain amount of seconds, maybe ten, before you actually die. In some way I feel that's what I have become. The heart dead but the brain still living, just for a few moments, only to feel and watch the body die knowing its end. Walking the streets and seeing how bare and lifeless the city has become I feel I'm watching the body and everything inside die off one by one. In some ways I feel I'm the brain watching the city knowing its final minutes are coming, and all I can do is watch.

Maybe I was, like everyone else, felt like they where dieing slowly. With the bomb hiding away and Bane's men circling the streets reminding us of our fate, maybe everyone has already died inside. Having the hope for Batman returning, the hope of the cops to live, and the hope that this was all a dream and Bane never did exist. That Jonathan Crane wasn't a judge sending the wealthy to death. That people weren't shouting guilty loud into the streets just to turn their fear into anger. Those criminals weren't out running around but still locked away. That schools ran normally, kids complaining to go, but not having it as the only safe left in Gotham. That Gotham Hospital was the last source of hope.

Bane had reluctantly made schools and Gotham Hospital run safe with guards patrolling at every end. I laughed fining it ironic that after Bane left all the criminals out he still kept the children and patients safe. His men roamed the streets as if to keep the people safe.

Hypocrite. Bane worrying about someone's welfare yet is still holding the bomb in Gotham wanting to kill is all. For what? What would killing anyone innocent do to prove his point? Nothing. There was no point. Just like the Joker who had no message to send. It was an idea greatly flawed from the moment it had struck his head. Not even Jonathan Crane when he was Scarecrow made any sense for attacking the innocent.

The fact Bane making me find out more about my own army is absurd. Why would he want me when he could have one of his men sneak in? More logical that even I'm surprised he hasn't done it. But deep down I knew Bane's plan is more than what I could think of. Behind that mask of his there was something he is hiding.

The mask in some sense made Bane who he really was. The man did make fear grow in me and with the sound of his breathing and the way the mask pumped whatever is into his system made him look like some villain from a movie. The way his eyes looked at me, it wasn't like a normal person but in some way as if he was analyzing me. I got the feeling the moment I walked in and saw in him in my home he wanted to manipulate me. Making me find out about in army and giving me that pet name proved as much.

Little one. I hate that name. Giving me the title wasn't out of being cute; Bane is not a man of cuteness, but a title of being below and insignificant. A damn pet name for all I know he could have given to a lot of woman to show of his shear size and how powerful he stood above them. At the same time Bane didn't have to prove or even show, him taking over Gotham proved as much. Regardless the title 'little one' is some type of way to manipulate me, I know it. I'm probably not the first one he has tried this on.

Then again, was there other woman and if so how many? Bane being a mercenary for so long and traveling had to have a collection of woman. He wasn't a man of rape, anyone could see that, he carried himself in such high regard anything barbarian disgusted him, but what about abducting woman? In some way he abducted me. I'm now searching for an army to get information from him just because he threatened my life. Who's to say he hasn't done this before? And once he got his use out of them did he kill them?

I have another month to live. Finding the army, my army, wasn't as easy. I knew where they where but I couldn't risk their whereabouts with my life still on the line. Bane's men on tanks patrolling the streets with military weapons made it hard not to just hide in my house and tell him a lie. I knew they where watching me making sure I did my job. Its how Bane found me in the first place.

Nearing the borders of where the Narrows started the homes became more dingy. It's not safe near any of these parts and the tanks never patrolled these areas. Criminals and the poor mostly live here, still like that even after Bane's take over with no hierarchy, so it gave his men more of a reason not to care. Even though Bane gave the city back to the people the poor are still not being taken care of. The rich in the center of Gotham where kept safer with the tanks and men patrolling the streets.

Nearby by the Bane's men stood near the outskirts, only a five surrounding the large tank and all of them looking at me. Staring back not sure if I should feel safe or worried they might just barge in and kill who ever talks to me. Tugging on my scarf and scurrying off some what relieved I'm protected but non the less knowing Bane knows where I am.

"Why the hell would he care so much?" Sending his men to look out for me while they are right there and can do the job them selves of finding out. They didn't even look as they where Bane's men but hovering around and the tank with guns proved they are. My safety though, and me, is something he could easily throw away. I don't serve much of anything to him besides help with some information. Even that is very little.

Maybe because of the new attacks?

I've been worrying about them. How did Bane know before I did? I haven't heard any of my men being attacked so it must just be the innocent. That doesn't mean they won't stop from killing my army. The new group is making me scared and fear the worst if I want my plan to work. "Why kill off anyone?" Revolutionists are supposed to help the people of Gotham. Maybe this group is just like one surrounding Jonathan Crane. Maybe they felt everyone was guilty.

Crossing the bridge the tank moving closer right where the end of Gotham city began and the Narrows had come into existence. In some twisted way I did feel safer, but I also didn't like Bane cared even though it wasn't much to begin with. If only the man knew I've been planning his death.

The houses where almost collapsing onto them selves. The streets even more dead than inner Gotham. There are hardly any cars and the ones that here are most likely stolen. Windows broken, door almost off their hinges, and the roofs like they can't make it one more year. The sidings where either rotten off or peeling away no longer able to hold up. All the houses small, smaller than my own, and they looked as if they could barely house a family of two.

Keeping my head low making sure I don't stand out. Criminals live back in here, but also part of the army I had rise up since the take over. I knew one person who could help me, and also tell me more about this new group that has been killing.

Knocking on the dark wood door, part of it looked burned and there like it rolled around in dirt. The windows where of a yellow brown color and nobody could see clearly in. I heard his foot stops and as the door open up I knew he would be surprised.

"Kat" His messy dark brown curls grew longer now down to his chin and covering almost his face. He grew a rough beard and his body seemed to have thinned out a little. Looking more roughed up and dark circles evident under his eyes all blood shot.

"I need to talk to you." I haven't visited Justin since I had made my army. Once it had grown I had stayed out of sight, trusting him and three others to take the role of leadership in my absence. Something they all agreed own without a single protest. "Bane knows about me. He saw me talk to our men."

Justin starred off, stress gravely caving down on me, even more so than I would have thought. "How are you alive?" Concern in his voice and fear.

"He doesn't know I'm the leader. Listen, his men knows I'm in the Narrows. They followed me. I can't stay long, but just listen and tell the others. Carl already knows, but he hasn't been able to get word out. Bane is making me found information about our army. He has given me a month to find out something. I need you tell everyone not to attack the court. If this happens Bane will be furious with me that I didn't know."

This was the month that attack on Jonathan Crane would happen. I knew if I didn't prolong it and I didn't mention a thing to Bane I would surely be killed instantly.

"I need you to find out about this new revolutionists that have been killing recently. I need to know who there are and what they want." I knew I was giving Justin more stress and more work. Its bad enough he had to survive out here. "I'm sorry I'm putting this on you."

"Kat its fine. Just... Just be careful. Bane is after you not me. That's what you need to worry about now. I'll keep a look out and warn the others." Hugging Justin I quickly left. Justin now had more things to worry about but he was right, Bane is after me and that's something I have been worrying about.

The tank was till in it's the same exact spot with the same men. Looking at me as I got closer one cut me off, stopping me from moving around him. "Did you find anything?" His yellow teeth showing though his smirk smugly plastered on face as if he's tough shit.

"That's between me and Bane." He let me go. Bane's name carried more fear in these men than if they heard Batman had come back.

* * *

"Sir the girl had done what you told her. She went someone in the Narrows." Bane didn't turn around the face the young man and kept where he sat. He kept looking at the new reports of the revolutionist group that has been killing off some of Gotham's citizens and Bane's men.

"Did you follow her to see where this person lived." Bane knew the answer they hadn't. He never directly asked questions but stated what they had fail to do.

"No sir. But I don't think the girl would have gone if we did follow her." Bane stood up, turning around to face the young man, and stood above him. The boy was no more than nineteen and had deep fear in his eyes.

"You've done your job brother. You may go." Bane didn't want to say it, but the young boy was right. If his men did follow the girl she wouldn't have obliged to go. Keeping their distance from her but close enough to watch to make sure she was safe, for the being, is only smart. Bane learned from the moment he met her she didn't take being controlled very well. She would fight it.

Only Talia was the only woman Bane knew for so long that had that kind of strength in her.

Deep down, and through Kat's eyes Bane had saw the same strength.

For years the pit was the only place had known as any type of home. He had watched Talia's mother, the only woman in the Pit, get raped and killed by the other prisoners all because the doctor had forgot to lock the door to her cell. Talia became his from then on, protecting her from the others, and keeping her safe in his arms. She became his only light, and for once Bane wasn't surrounded by the darkness he had known. The light had gone as quick as it came as Talia eventually broke free and Bane suffered for helping the young girl.

The men, all of them, attacked and had no mercy. The mutilated his entire body and the only one that could fix it was the doctor that had no more experience besides what a third world country was able to give. For years Bane was in pain, a long scar on his back starting from the base of his neck, where his spine and nerves never got to be fixed properly, and the doctor had no way of fixing the man correctly. He couldn't move his arms or legs without ripping souring pain, shooting out through him, and feeling as if his limbs where being ribbed off.

Talia did return, only to see what had become of her dear friend, and with her father's help Bane was her's again. Talia had found her father, Ra Al Ghul and the League of Shadows training with them for years until she knew Bane could be Talia's again. Her father had helped Bane accepting him as one of them, and giving him the mask to relieve all pain. Talia and Bane where together once again.

League of Shadows had taught Bane everything he knew today. He learned, for once, to live and feel the love for Talia he kept away for so long in the Pit. The light was back and Bane could finally see outside of the darkness. He wanted more though as the years passed and to feel Talia's lips on his. The mask became almost nothing to him as he couldn't fully be with Talia because of it. No doctor would operate on him and if so how could he trust they just wouldn't kill him? A risk Talia wouldn't take, so the mask had stayed.

Ra Al Ghul exiled Bane after a few years. Ra Al Ghul was only being reminded of the pain and loss of his wife. Bane was once again left in darkness, becoming a mercenary, and Talia helping as much as she could and always tried to be there. Regardless of his love for the woman, over the years, they have become almost separate.

Upon meeting Kat Bane had almost thought nothing of her. She was tiny and clearly scared with her knees and legs shaking at the very sight of him. The woman looked like a doll and her eyes Bane had almost missed them the first time they met.

Kat's eyes showed emotion more than Talia's ever had. Bane thought back to when he saw the woman cry at the cemetery and the way she had looked at him. There was fear, her eyes turning a darker shade of blue when scared, but it had a hint of light blue around the iris when sad. Her pupil dilated combining with the emotions. Bane looked at her and watched the emotions in her eyes. It was then, Bane realizing to him self, Kat had became an importance to him.

She had seen darkness and felt it like no other. It was the emotions that drew Bane to her, regardless of his past or her's, she had felt things deeper than others. The loss of her fiancé and the look her eyes gave off, the sadness and hurt, it was an emotion Bane had felt when Talia was gone for all those years leaving him alone in the Pit.

In a split second Bane had saw more than just the feelings but prolong stress heavy on her shoulders. He noticed every detail as he looked her over, reading her back in the cemetery, and noticed the weight of the world weighing down on her shoulders. It wasn't something anyone could easily notice, the woman didn't make it obvious but his it well, but for Bane reading others was easy and the woman was no different.

Even though how the woman stood the fact she joined and wanted to be part of a revolution to over throw pain was something he even gave praise to her for. Making her his was the moment he had told her to find out about the army and wanted to protect her. Bane wouldn't want to admit but when he looked at the woman he saw the same light Talia had given him all those years ago.

Maybe that is why he had kept Kat? That maybe the woman could be his hope, that even in the darkness; she could find the light and help him find it as well. Bane was now living on a hope that not even Talia could understand but Kat, even if Bane didn't want to admit to himself just yet, would understand him perfectly. It was that moments in the cemetery seeing her cry for Bane felt something other than Talia.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Bane's side needed to be explained and how he feels towards Kat. Bane still doesn't know Kate is the leader and wants him dead. Or that she is planning around his plans to make sure the city is safe. Now I know there's a new revolution and I will explain that more in the next chapter and what their plan is. Justin will be in it as well and more of a twist to the plot as well! Thank you for all the review and please keep them coming!

I won't be able to update right away so please be patient. I am going to college full time and working part time so little by little I will only be able to write. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible when I have the time.

**Review?**

_**MaybeWack**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	5. Wolves

_**Only You**_

**Wolves  
**

* * *

Growing up everyone in Gotham was told to never go to the Narrows. Even though the area was part of the city and housed a decent size of Gotham's population it became a place that is taboo for anyone to enter. Some of the poor refused to live there but struggle on the streets in Gotham instead of a beat down home. The streets of Gotham where safer than a home in the Narrows. It had became a place where many villains and the mob had called their home and their place of work. The Narrows over the years became a cerebrate universe from Gotham; on the bridge connected two the together as if no matter what the Narrows will always stay by Gotham's side.

Justin had always lived in the Narrows. He started doing weed at age twelve, crack at sixteen, and became a heroin addict at seventeen. By adult hood he was a known drug dealer, part of a gang, and formed a long list of charges from stealing to illegal substances. He has spent all his life in a broken home, a broken family, a broken school and a broken city. At the age of nineteen Justin had left home, away from the place that created criminals like him, and a week later he met Kat. She was a freshman at a Community College and instantly took care of him.

Justin had always felt he owed Kat for helping and fixing his life. Even though he moved back to the Narrows she had helped him become clean, get a real job, and leave being in a gang behind. She gave everything to fix his life and now he owed her to keep the revolution going.

"I said where is she." A brass knuckled connected with his face, braking his orbit and causing Justin to cry out in pain. No matter what cost he would protect Kat no matter what. Justin kept his mouth close, only blood poured out of his lips as the men from the new revolution army had come and find Kat.

"This fucker doesn't want to talk." Another man came near Justin, grabbing him by his hair, taking a knife out and running along Justin's cheek. "Tell us where the bitch is." He said nothing but only could feel and scream as the knife cut open tissue and muscle on his face. His cheek cut into two, blood running down his neck and only pain as if acid had been poured onto him burning the flesh away. He felt a gaping a hole near his teeth where his cheek use to be attached.

"I'll make the bitch talk." Justin could the hear the skinnier one of the two unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. The larger one held Justin down to the hard wood floor. Justin lay pressed to the floor his upper body on the ground and his waist and ass up in the air. The man behind him but pressure on his legs to him down so Justin couldn't move. He felt his pants being unbuckled, the pull of the zipper and the man cupping his balls in his hand. Pulling his hand away the man pulling his pants down and Justin as well. The hand coming back rubbing his dick, the thumb rubbing the head while the fingers went up and down on the shaft of Justin's dick. Pressure being felt knew Justin's ass as the man teased his dick by rubbing the head and shaft between Justin's ass cheeks and anus.

"You are gonna be a tight one, yeah." The man rock hard took his hand in hand, positioned the head right at the opening of Justin's ass and began to push in. The man watched as the head of his dick went in and his shaft. Justin's ass being tight around his dick the man began to push harder. Bucking his hips and rubbing Justin's dick feeling him slowly becoming hard the man let out a moan.

"Yeah you like that?" Looking down the man watched his dick go in out loving his Justin's anus took his dick in and how tight it became every time the man pushed in. His pace picking up, and the feeling building up and cum slowly worked its way up. The man thrusting harder wanting to go deeper, and feeling his dick about t jerk wanting so but to cum in Justin's tight ass. Just a few more thrusts the man let out a moan, cumming spilling out into Justin's ass and dripping between his thighs only to have Justin relieve hos bowels.

Justin had nothing of pleasure but the ripping of his anus, his dick being touched and forced to feel his being slammed into by the man's thigh and he fucked Justin the ass. He could feel the cum drip down his ass and thighs but also blood leaking up out from being teared apart. All pride and self worth had left him.

The man had pushed in so hard it hit Justin's prostate and caused him to release his bowels last second as the man pulled out. Urinating himself, unable to handle to what happened, the two men left Justin there to lay in his on filth and cum.

* * *

Bane's men stood about surrounding Kat's house. Tank's circled the streets close by while his other man where in the Narrow's watching over Justin. Bane was the one who had found Justin and he was also the one who found the two men. Justin now being securely watched over and the two men dead by Bane's hands.

Bane didn't understand but he knew Justin and Kat had a close relationship. See the man trying to get up but only struggle to get away from his own filth around him. Bane had helped him, and in doing that Bane became one step closer to knowing who the leader is.

"Why are these men around my house?" Kat steeping out in a thick sweater looking angry at Bane. "What hell is wrong with you. I don't need all these men near my house." Her eyes turning to a green color around her pupil. Bane watching Kat amused by the woman but also knowing this is all for her safety.

"Two men seemed to have attacked your friend you saw the other day." Bane watching closely saw the way her emotions changed and all just in her eyes. Pain and fear became evident, the same look bearing upon her face just like in the cemetery and the world settled even heavier on her shoulders more than it had been.

For a split second Bane had felt something, a small twinge of feeling, and for a short time he felt he needed to do something. A feeling though that passed just as quickly and Bane did nothing to comfort Kat and but only speak to her. "You will be seeing him." Turning around Bane got on his bike and Kat looking over at him already reading her questions. "Don't worry my men will be watching your house." The way Bane had looked at Kat, she trusted him and got on the bike concern all on Justin.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I have finally updated! I am so sorry for the wait but college got in the way and my laptop died so I had to wait until my new one came in. Then finals started so I barely had anytime to type this. I know this is short but the next long will be longer since college is coming to an end for me in the next two weeks. Thank you for waiting and being patient.

This chapter is dark and what batter way then start it off with rape. I will explain more about the second revolutionists group and what their purpose is but that will be through the story. They are more like a terrorist group but still trying to brake away from Bane and free Gotham.

**Review?**

_**MaybeWack**_

_**xoxoxo**_


End file.
